Swallowtail
__TOC__ Description Swallowtail looks like a Swallowtail butterfly, her scales are all pale yellow and black, like a HiveWing. Her wings are pale-ish yellow with black streaks and a gold line around the edge. Her spikes are golden, countering the light yellows of her other scales. The small dot-things running down her sides and arms are black. Her underscales are a paler yellow, closer to a SandWing’s color. Abilities Swallowtail is a flamesilk, Daniad’s granddaughter. Other than that, she has the normal SilkWing abilities, sensing danger with her antenna. Personality Swallowtail is pretty unique for a SilkWing, not willing to let the HiveWings walk all over her. She will stand up to them, at least if they don’t have stingers. That attitude got her in trouble at least once during her time at school. She is prickly on the outside, only her true friends know how she really feels, not by her telling them or her expression, but the subtle hints in the way she acts. History Swallowtail has a pretty boring story up until her Metamorphisis. On the day of her Metamorphisis, her family was moving to Jewel Hive. On the flight there, Swallowtail felt sick, landing by the sinkhole. Her parents, realizing her Metamorphisis was starting, lifted her down to the shelter of the sinkhole. When her silk came, it was glowing. Swallowtail freaked out until the flamesilk calmed her. When Swallowtail woke up, her parents were gone. She tested her new wings, flying up to the surface to look for them. As she did that, she noticed pain in her wrists. Her metal band was hurting her silk glands, it wasn’t designed for dragons with silk. She tested her flamesilk, burning off the band. Afterwards, she explored the continent looking for her parents. She was on the border of the Poison Jungle when she ran into a HiveWing patrol. Swallowtail reflexively dove into the bushes, hiding in the jungle. She felt a prick at her neck and the world blurred. Hours later, she woke surrounded by angry LeafWings. They interrogated her, realizing she wasn’t a threat. When they learned she was a flamesilk, they recruited her to their cause, telling her the plan to destroy the Hives. She met Belladonna and Hemlock, following them on the quest to destroy the Hives, only one to start. Relationships Viceroy and Julia Swallowtail hates her parents for abandoning her, although a small part of her wishes she had them back. After the war is over, she hopes to find them with the help of Alder, Summer, and Azure. Alder The first LeafWing to find Swallowtail was Alder. Later, when she woke, she found herself liking the bold LeafWing. She used his, Summer’s, and Azure’s opinions to craft the plan to attack the Hives. Summer Summer is the first hybrid Swallowtail met, a LeafWing-SilkWing hybrid. She loves to hang out with Summer, crafting wild fantasies to destroy the Hives. Azure Azure is one of the only other full SilkWings in the LeafWing camp, and because of that the two of them bonded, drawing sketches of different butterflies that fly through the jungle. Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Flamesilks Category:Pantalans